thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Joel in the Big Meme House
This article contains information that is considered non-canon. ---- Vinesauce Animated: Joel in the Big Meme House is a non-canon fan animation created by YouTube user GoogleyGareth. It loosely adapts events from Part I and Part II, including The Mac and Cheese Incident and First Blood. Plot and Events The animation starts with Joel watching on as Garfield Cat tries to cook some mac and cheese for his roommates. Garfield accidentally starts a fire, which makes Joel panic as Bill Gates suddenly enters the scene and heads for the house's Nintendo GameCube. Joel runs after Gates and prevents him from using their GameCube by slamming his head against the game console. As Garfield burns and several other people start invading the house, Bill Gates clutches onto the GameCube, which leads to Joel yanking it out of Gates' hands and telling him to get out of his house. Joel continues to panic while Garfield burns, while Bulk Bogan holds a fire extinguisher, not knowing how to use the device. The random people who invaded the house continue to dance while watching Garfield burn. Joel eventually gets tired of Bogan's stupidity and takes the extinguisher from his hands, using it to put out the flames. As the smoke clears from the use of the extinguisher, Joel finds himself on the floor. Bulk and Dio Brando casually chat while Garfield is completely fine and all the home invaders are gone. Confused, Joel wonders what just happened. This event is based on The Mac and Cheese Incident In the next scene, Joel opens the door to grab the newspaper that was just delivered, only to encountered Bulk Bogan outside, in a full white suit. Joel asks him what is Bulk doing outside, before Bulk himself appears behind him. Revealing himself to be Bulk's twin brother, Liquid Bogan starts a monologue about how him and Bogan are twins linked by "cursed jeans", bitter that Bulk was always treated better by their father. Liquid Bogan's monologue is cut short when Bulk pulls out a pistol and shoots him in the head, making Joel burst out laughing. This event is based off of First Blood. Later, the crew sits on the couch while Dio eats his beloved Froot Loops. Joel is having an existential crisis, before deciding that the crew should take a trip to the gym, which the rest of the group agrees. The crew starts prepping up for their trip - Bogan uses some deodorant, Dio puts on his gym outfit and Joel puts his BBQ Shoes on. The four BBQ Dance into the Desert Bus and drive off, with Joel as the bus driver. On their way to the gym, they pick up Jerma 985. While driving to the gym, Joel shares his theory that if he keeps drinking his Pepsi, eventually his peepee will no longer be contained in his bladder and will instead be transported to his hands. While he continues his theory, Jerma spots a gigantic bee inside the bus. Jerma abandons the crew by jumping off the bus while Joel panics again and starts driving recklessly throughout the entire town of Oasis Springs, taking several detours as the Bogans attempt to kill the bee. The gang eventually reaches the gym. Joel wonders where they should go next, before Garfield speeds past the three, heading off on his own. While Joel follows Garfield and Bogan heads to the heavy lifting equipment, Dio notices a group of gang members playing basketball and smiles devilishly. While Bogan walks through the gym, several women look on as he passes by them. He eventually reaches the heavy lifting equipment and thinks to himself that it is time to poomp the mooskles. Meanwhile, Garfield reaches the pool and takes a dive, while Joel follows him. He scolds Garfield for being reckless, before allowing him to stay in the water and taking a nap. Back at the basketball court, one of the gang members shoots the ball into the hoop, but Dio uses his Stand to hit the ball before it reaches the target. He hits it with all of his power, sending it crashing against another gang member, who dies on impact. Dio menacingly stands in front of the gang members and asks him who is the first one getting sucked. His threat falls short though, as the gang members can't speak Japanese and don't understand what he's saying. Bogan witnesses Chris Redfield trying to lift some heavy weights, while Sheva tries to encourage him, but ends up being annoying instead. Frustrated, Chris puts all of his strength into lifting the weights, which sends both of them flying into the ceiling. Bulk then lays down on the stand and lets the weights fall perfectly into his hands. He starts poomping while the Hard Time theme song plays, attracting the attention of more women present. Meanwhile, a man wakes up Joel, trying to tell him that Garfield is drowning in the pool. Joel can't understand what he is saying though, as he has earbuds on blasting Brick by Brick on max volume. The man tries to get Joel's attention again, but he ignores him to continue listening to his songs. Bogan continues to poomp, while the women watch on in awe of his mooskles. Suddenly, the song changes to U Got That, making Bogan feel a weird power growing on his niples. An extremely loud explosion sound wakes up Joel, who had fallen asleep again. He grabs the unconscious Garfield and heads to Bogan's location to investigate. The episode ends with Joel and Garfield watching in terror as Bogan has transformed into Ricardo Bogan, dancing menacingly with the weights, with the people who were watching him nowhere to be seen. The last scene shows that the gang actually crashed the Desert Bus into the gym, while the loud music blasts off in the distance, leaving the fate of Joel and Garfield upon coming across Ricardo Bogan unknown. Differences from Meme House *Joel is featured as the fourth member of the Bogan Household instead of being the mad god who controls and watches over the chaos. *Garfield Cat's height is more similar to his canon appearance than his Meme House appearance. *Several people invade the Bogan House while Garfield is on fire, instead of just Bill Gates and Mortimer Goth (who is nowhere to be seen). *Instead of Bulk Bogan extinguishing the burning Garfield, Joel does it instead. *Liquid Bogan is described as Bulk Bogan's brother instead of a failed clone, and he monologues for several minutes before being killed by Bulk, instead of being murdered on the streets unprompted. *Jerma 985 makes his debut several Parts earlier than in Meme House. *Joel, Garfield and Dio Brando accompany Bulk Bogan on his gym adventure. *The Bogans' trip to the gym, including the trip on the Desert Bus, is completely original material. Category:Non-Canon